Network providers offer video-on-demand products that allow customers to download video content (e.g., streaming video, video files, etc.) over a distributed network. In a multi-screen environment, the video content can be accessed from different devices connected to the distributed network. Access to the video content is typically present to the customer via a catalog of available items.